All I Need
by Duo Maxwell DS L2
Summary: Songfic. I've wanted to write a story for this song for a while and it finally came to me. It's too cute. 2x4/4x2.


Notes: I was listening to my Within Temptation CD and this song came on. I've wanted to find the story in it for so long, and the other day I finally saw it. It is about my favorite pairing, Duo and Quatre. Since I know my friend Jamie agrees, I am dedicating this fic to her. I missed you, Quatre! Enjoy.

* * *

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn_

Lying in the grass looking up at the stars, he held his hands under his head. He felt so alone. He sighed solemnly just before a blond figure suddenly appeared above him. He reaffixed his mask of smiles instantly. "Hey, Quatre! What's up buddy?"

"I thought you might be cold," he said sweetly, motioning to the blanket in his hand. He then draped the blanket over Duo and smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." It caught Duo by surprise when Quatre climbed under the blanket with him and cuddled against his chest. He had long felt desire for the gentle pilot, but was too afraid to act on it. For a moment he was lost in Quatre's warmth, his sweet scent, the soft rhythmic breathing on his chest…

_I've lost all my trust,  
Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Duo sat up slowly, Quatre rising with him. He gazed deep into the sparkling blue eyes of the boy before him, saddened by his thoughts. "Quatre?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"I am sorry, but you don't want to get too close to me."

"But I do…"

"No, Quatre!" Duo's mask slipped off and he accidentally revealed his sadness and pain to his friend. "You don't understand. Everyone who gets close to me…everyone I love…dies. I can't watch you die too. I care for you too much."

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

Quatre moved Duo's bangs away from his eyes and swam in a cobalt ocean. He could see Duo's sadness, feel his pain, and suffer his loneliness. A feeling overcame him; he wanted to save this boy from himself. Quatre put his hands on Duo's shoulders and leaned in before the braided pilot could stop him, brushing his lips against the other's. A shiver ran up Duo's spine as he leaned into the kiss, the world hazing over as his heart began to race. Unable to contain his passion, he wrapped his arms around Quatre and pulled him closer as he felt all his pain melt away.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

Duo slowly pulled away and the look of sadness returned to his features. He lowered his head. _I can't do this…can I? I can't watch Quatre die. Am I really cursed? Or…_

A gentle finger lifted his chin and his eyes met with Quatre's. "Duo, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. People don't die just because you love them. I will probe that to you. I will take care of you."

The first genuine smile since the Maxwell church massacre graced Duo's lips. "Thank you, Quatre. I trust you. I want to believe that I'm not cursed. But I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you. If I do this…you need to stay alive. I need to know that you won't die."

Quatre caressed Duo's cheek gently. "I won't. I promise."

_Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

The two pilots went back inside the safe house, Quatre following Duo into his room. As Duo sat on his bed, he looked at Quatre and slipped his mask back on out of habit. With a smile, Quatre stepped to the nightstand and picked up Duo's brush. "You don't have to hide yourself from me, Duo. I've seen who you are, the pain in your soul…please, just be who you are…at least around me. May I?" he asked, motioning to the long braid. Duo let his mask drop as another small but genuine smile crossed his expression, nodding. The angelic blond removed the elastic band, unraveled the braid, and ran the brush though the long hair.

Duo purred softly as he felt the bristles run down his back. _No one's touched my hair since Sister Helen. I'd forgotten how good it felt. I can't help but feel that I need him in my life. Maybe I am still capable of feeling love…_ Once Quatre finished, he stood up before Duo and gently pushed him back on the bed. He had to stop for a moment to admire the sight of the pale boy clad in black, who swam in a gorgeous sea of chestnut waves. He then climbed up and straddled the boy's waist, gently holding Duo's wrists above his own head. A look of vulnerability entered the cobalt eyes looking up at Quatre, making him melt before leaning in to nibble on the soft skin of his neck. A soft moan escaped Duo's lips before being silenced by Quatre's in a deep, passionate kiss.

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around_

Duo sat on his bed, waiting for Quatre to return from his mission. He ran his fingers through his hair before braiding it again. He sighed deeply, flinging his back down against the bed. "Why did I let him accept this mission? I'm not even there to protect him. What if something goes wrong? What if he's hurt? What if he's…" he trailed off, unable to stop the heavy flow of tears from streaming down his cheeks._ If he dies, it's all my fault. Please, Quatre…come home._ At this thought, his sobs heavied until he drifted off to sleep.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

_  
Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

Duo was awoken by a gentle kiss. As his eyes fluttered open, he saw the smiling face of his Quatre sitting over him. He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around Quatre tightly. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he held the blond close. "Quatre…I so glad you're home."

"I know you were worried," he responded, hugging Duo back. "But I promised you I'd come home to you, and here I am. I won't die, Duo. Your feelings don't endanger me…they protect me."

_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down_

Duo smiled. _Of all the 'friends' I've made, I've never felt like this before. I think I love him…but I want to be sure before I tell him. I know he'd never break my heart, but I just can't lose him…_

_I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

Duo pulled away so he could stare deep into Quatre's blue eyes. His heart ached from his torment. _I want to love you, Quatre…no…I do._ He sighed softly. _If it means you won't die, and you'll stay with me forever…for you, I'll be the God of Death no more._

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

"Quatre…"

"Yes, Duo?"

Duo took in a deep breath so he could continue, a knot forming deep in his stomach. "I…I love you, Quatre."

Sandrock's pilot smiled brightly, his gentle eyes sparkling. "And I love you, Duo Maxwell."

Duo tried to grin from ear to ear with pure joy but was distracted as Quatre, leapt on him, throwing his back down against the bed.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

This time Quatre was more aggressive, pinning Duo's wrists down firmly and plunging into a deep, bruising kiss. As Quatre pulled back, Duo made no attempt to struggle. "Man Quatre…what happened to the little angel I fell in love with?"

"I guess the God of Death has been a bad influence on me," Quatre said mischievously, breathing onto Duo's neck and forcing his captive to moan deeply in response.

"Not…any…more…" Duo struggled to say through his moans. This made Quatre pull away, his lips grazing Duo's.

"What do you mean, not anymore?"

"I am not the God of Death anymore. If it's what I must do to keep you safe, I'll gladly give it up. For you…I am simply Duo. That's how much I need you Quatre."

At that, Quatre kissed him again and released Duo's wrists. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued their embrace for what felt like eternity. _Thank you, Quatre…_

_Make my heart a better place_

* * *

Notes: I hope I'm not the only one who thought this was absolutely adorable. Please R&R. I'm personally really proud of this one. : )


End file.
